


【异坤|gl】亲亲

by 3DAN



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, GL, 双性转, 女女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DAN/pseuds/3DAN
Summary: 她的乳房上都是我的口水，她的手上也都是我的口水。她就应该泡在我的口水里。
Relationships: Wang Ziyi/Cai Xukun, 异坤 - Relationship, 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【异坤|gl】亲亲

**Author's Note:**

> 蔡徐坤的雨中梦境。关于混乱，关于欢乐，关于爱人。

她一只手揽着我，身体发出淡淡的香味。藕粉色的毛衣勾出她的身体，我微微偏头，一对乳房就蹭上了我的眼睛。

不远处的佛祖被掏空了脑袋，巨大的肉髻悬浮在身体上，和后面的高山连城一片。身后黑漆漆的雪松向我们压来。我害怕了，往她那边靠了靠。她抿着嘴环视悬崖，心跳得有些快，神色倒是一点没变。她的手掌搭在我肩上，掌心的温度透过一层棉烫着我的皮肤。

我躺着，她压下来，挡住了夕阳。我揽着她，吻上她的脖子，啃咬她细滑的皮肤，一路向下，捧上她的双乳。我抬起头，温暖的柔软就铺在我脸上，我喘着气叫姐姐姐姐，用力吮吸顶端翘起来的粉色，直到它们在我的指间和舌头上变成肿胀的深红。

她就这么把手臂撑在我身体两侧，在我头顶吐出甜甜的喘息。

她把我的两腿分开，我的腿就开始战栗。她把膝盖顶上去，撞击着摩擦。她的大腿被完全打湿，把我的屁股也蹭得湿湿的。我好痒，喘息着，已经没法完整得喊出她的名字。我用腿夹住她的膝盖不让她乱动，把自己的穴口贴上去，上下摆动着腰蹭起来。

她的整条大腿被我蹭得滑唧唧的，我的腿顺着她的腿移上去，膝盖贴到她内裤，棉质的触感。透过一层薄薄的布料，我感到一阵潮湿。我就在她最温暖的地方滑动。

她任我乱动，额头顶住我的脑袋，盯着我。她的发梢落在我的脸上，又凉又痒。在她的目光下，我感觉自己像泡在被落日煮沸的大海里，又热又湿，全身都在咕嘟咕嘟往外冒着泡泡。

我环住她的头，手指插在头发里磨蹭，她的耳朵好烫，和眼睛是不一样的温度。我努力抬高头想感受她的温度，我想看看她的眼睛。

她只是死死盯着我，看着我努力抬起头再落回去。她上半身像冻住了，腿却死死烫着我。我无处可逃。我的脑袋在冰雪里混沌不堪，身体在流火中苦苦挣扎。

我不管了。我转头去吻她的手臂。她的手腕又细又白，肌肉为支撑身体的重量而紧绷着。我把它嘴唇贴上去，吮吸她，用舌头细细打磨。我上方的呼吸重起来。太阳落下去了，我眼前是一片瑰丽的粉红色。

我又啃又咬，口水顺着嘴角流到耳朵。突然，她把重量压在另一边手上，空出湿漉漉的手把我的脸掰正，强迫我对上她的视线。

她终于说话了，她一字一顿的问我，你想干什么？

我不知道啊，我真的不知道！她的乳房上都是我的口水，她的手上也都是我的口水。她就应该泡在我的口水里。

我断断续续的呻吟，拼凑不出完整的句子，只能伸出舌头舔舐按在我嘴边的那根手指。她晃了一下，下一秒就她的手指就插进我嘴里，大拇指和小指卡在嘴唇上，三根手指狠狠压着我的舌头抽动起来，太深了，我想吐，想大叫，也想放声大笑。她的手指越插越快，我的口水漫到下巴再淌到脖子上。我止不住战栗。她抽出了手指，我看到指尖拉出一条晶亮的线。

我好快乐。我用手撩开她额前的头发，我看到她好看的眉毛皱起来。她又问，你想干什么？

我想干什么？

我想把钻石磨成粉撒进大海，我想把气泡水折叠成鱼的形状，我想把跌落的太阳握在手里，我想我们长命百岁，血液骨肉全涌入对方沸腾的身体里。

我环紧手臂，把她的脑袋压下来。

我说，我想你亲亲我。

亲亲我呀，亲亲我好不好。


End file.
